Modern users of mobile devices frequently carry their devices when they travel. Modem travel can involve many different modes of transportation, each with different important characteristics for a person to remember. A person taking a train may need to remember which train they took for a return trip. A person parking their car in a parking lot may need to remember where they left their car.
Other aspects of transportation modes may affect mobile phone functions. Mobile device functions that use wireless communications are prohibited from use while on an airplane, for example, and using a mobile phone for messaging while driving a car is unlawful in most jurisdictions.